Kekuatan Diary Kaito-sensei!
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Kaito yang seorang mangaka pindah ke apartemen baru, ketiga asistennya -Rinto, Yuuma, dan Mikuo- pun datang membantu, disaat itu pula, mereka tanpa sengaja menemukan 'diary' milik sensei-nya dan membacanya. Setelah membaca diary sensei-nya, ketiga asisten jahil itupun sampai menitikkan air mata, apa yang terjadi? /Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

**.**

**Fiction by:**

Yuu Nisshoku

**.**

**Warning:**

Typo, abal, OOC, penulisan salah, dll

**.**

**Kekuatan Diary Kaito-sensei!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Kaito sang _mangaka_ di salah satu majalah bulanan remaja putra. Karyanya sekarang telah dijadikan _tankobon_ dan ditranslansi dibeberapa negara. _Manga_ karangannya pun rencananya akan diadaptasi menjadi _anime_.

"_Sensei_~! kami datang!"

Dan hari ini juga, ketiga asistennya datang untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang di apartemen barunya – sekaligus tempat kerja yang baru untuk melanjutkan proses pembuatan naskah.

"Oh, Rinto! Mikuo, Yuuma, kalian datang? padahal hari ini cuaca panas sekali," Kaito menyapa ketiga asistennya yang baru saja datang.

"Yo, kami mau ikut bantu lho... ini 'kan calon tempat kerja kami juga," ujar Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

"Entah, ya... aku ragu kalian akan membantuku atau tidak, buktinya saja, tinggal tiga hari menjelang _deadline_ kalian masih menempel _screentone_." sahut Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"Yang itu jangan diungkit-ungkit dong, _sensei_... toh, kita selesai tepat waktu." balas Mikuo mengibaskan tangannya._ Sensei_ mereka hanya menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pindahkan saja dulu kardus-kardus ini supaya nggak menghalangi jalan, aku akan pergi ke toko untuk membeli minuman." ujar Kaito kemudian. Para asistennya malah asyik berkeliling ruang apartemen yang cukup luas.

"Kalian mendengarku 'kan?" tanya Kaito lagi. _'Benar-benar deh...'_ batin Kaito sweatdrop, bisa dibilang para asistennya ini tipe yang santai dan kadang suka jahil, lalu bertindak tidak tepat waktunya.

"_Ha'i, sensei!_" seru mereka dengan posisi tangan menghormat. Kemudian Kaito pun pergi menuju toko terdekat.

"Oke, kita suit siapa yang angkat kardus ya! sementara yang lain bisa santai!" Rinto mengancungkan tangannya tinggi ke udara. Mikuo dan Yuuma mengangguk setuju – semua optimis menang dan tidak mengangkat kardus-kardus berat itu dicuaca sepanas ini (sekarang musim panas).

"Batu, gunting, kertas!" seru mereka bersamaan, dan hasilnya Rinto – si pemberi usul – lah yang harus mengangkat kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Pfft... khu khu khu..."

"Ketawa saja sampai mati." ucap Rinto datar karena kesal melihat Mikuo yang menahan tawanya hingga tubuhnya gemetar.

Rinto kemudian mengangkat salah satu kardus, dan terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak jatuh dari kardus tersebut.

"Buku _diary_?" Rinto mengambil benda yang ternyata merupakan sebuah buku bermotif es krim.

"Yuuma! Mikuo! lihat apa yang aku temukan!" seru Rinto lantang.

"Kalau kecok warna _pink _baru aku mau lihat!" sahut Yuuma.

"Jangan konyol." balas Mikuo _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan Yuuma. Mereka pun akhirnya datang ke tempat Rinto.

"_Diary_ Kaito-sensei! siapa yang mengambil suara untuk membukanya? angkat kaki!"

"Jangan bodoh," Mikuo keberatan untuk mengangkat kaki. Sementara Yuuma duduk dilantai dan mengangkat satu kakinya.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuma polos.

"Disini ada yang lebih bodoh rupanya..." gumam Mikuo.

"Kita buka saja mulai dari tanggal kita menjadi asisten _sensei_! aku ingin tahu apa saja yang ditulis _sensei _mengenai kita..." ucap Yuuma yang bangkit dari mengangkat kakinya dan duduk didekat Rinto.

Mikuo mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu Rinto pun membalik halamannya, mencari tanggal dimana mereka mulai bekerja sebagai asisten Kaito.

"_Yatta_!" seru Rinto. Yuuma dan Mikuo pun menoleh dan ikut membaca _diary sensei_-nya.

"Ini pertama kali kita bekerja ya... tahun lalu," ujar Mikuo melihat isi catatan Kaito.

* * *

**Date: 26 Juli xxxx**

**Now Playing: PonPonPon – Luka Luka Night Fever – Matryoshka.**

Dear, Aisu...

Mulai hari ini, aku memiliki asisten! senangnya! mereka adalah Rinto, Mikuo, dan Yuuma! orang-orangnya terlihat bersahabat!

Sebelum kami memulai pembuatan naskah, kami mengobrol sebentar... juga bersama editorku, Gakupo-san! benar saja, mereka orang-orang yang enak diajak bicara!

Aku mulai mengenalkan mereka pada tempatku menaruh peralatan yang akan kami butuhkan saat pembuatan naskah. Mulai dari macam screentone yang digunakan pada setiap chara, kertas B4 yang aku miliki, tempatku menaruh G-pen, Maru-pen, tinta putih dan hitam, sampai alat yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mewarnai, yakni copic. Semua sudah aku kenalkan pada mereka.

Rasanya tidak sabar, seperti apa aku akan bekerja dengan mereka!

* * *

"Interupsi! kok _'Dear Aisu'_ sih? di film-film 'kan _'Dear Diary'_?" tanya Yuuma sambil mengancungkan sebelah tangannya.

"Mana kutahu, yang jelas _sensei_ 'kan maniak es krim..." sahut Mikuo seadanya.

"'_Now playing_' itu maksudnya lagu yang _sensei_ putar waktu menulis diary ini, ya? ada lagu kesukaannya Gaku-_san_!" sambung Rinto lagi.

"Itu sih terserah _sensei_..." Mikuo pun menjawab sekenanya lagi.

Mereka mulai membalik dan melangkari beberapa halaman –tidak semua halaman dibaca, karena takut terlalu lama, dan _sensei_-nya akan datang, dan pastinya tidak semua halaman berisi tentang mereka– dimana mereka sudah mulai bekerja dengan _sensei-_nya dalam pembuatan naskah.

"Hey! coba lihat ini!" seru Yuuma.

* * *

**Date: 11 September xxxx**

**Now Playing: World is Mine – Rolling Girl – Bad Apple – Senbonzakura**

Dear Aisu...

Hwaaaah! hari ini benar-benar! menjelang tiga hari deadline, aku dan para asistenku masih menempelkan screentone! editorku sudah ngamuk-ngamuk ditelepon.

Sungguh, pada hari ketiga, para asistenku malah bertengkar! kira-kira yang mereka ributkan seperti ini:

Rinto: sensei! screentone-nya begini 'kan?

Yuuma: biar kulihat, sebelum kamu tunjukan pada sensei! (Yuuma memeriksa lembaran naskah yang dibuat Rinto) harusnya kau menggunakan ms-24 pada bagian ini! bukannya mt-58!

Mikuo: hei, yang bagian ini...

Yuuma: Mikuo cerewet, ah! pikirkan saja outfits chara-nya!

Mikuo: aku belum ngomong apa-apa! kau yang berisik!

Rinto: mt-58 lebih baik! dengarkan aku!

Astagaa... deadline! deadline! mereka malah meributkan hal seperti itu! akhirnya dihari kedua, sebelum deadline, teman-temanku, Meito dan Mayu-chan (seorang mangaka juga, Mayu-chan membuat shoujo manga yang tokoh utama cerita tersebut terkenal dengan sifat yandere-nya) karyanya sangat terkenal, walau begitu, ia masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membantuku ditengah-tengah kesibukannya dengan pekerjaan, aku sangat berterima kasih!

Aku menuliskan nama Meito dan Mayu-chan dikolom 'Special Thanks!'

* * *

"Aku ingat saat itu! kalian masih ingat bagaimana masamnya muka _sensei_ waktu Gaku-_san_ menelepon soal tenggat waktunya dan kita baru saja selesai!?" ujar Mikuo dengan mata yang berlinang air mata menahan tawa.

"Bwahaha! konyolnya minta ampun!" Yuuma tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat ekspresi _sensei_-nya saat itu.

"Kau benar! rasanya aku hampir mati karena menahan tawa!" timpal Rinto yang kemudian tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ketiga asisten Kaito yang kurang asem itu malah menertawai _sensei_-nya sendiri, padahal saat itu adalah saat-saat genting. Mereka kembali membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut.

"Ah, bukannya yang ini saat tahun baru?" tanya Yuuma melihat _diary_ Kaito.

* * *

**Date: 1 Januari xxxx**

**Now Playing: Aikotoba – Fire Flower**

Dear, Aisu...

Shinnen omedetou gozaimasu...!

Tahun baru tiba! malam ini... aku, asistenku, juga editorku pergi karaoke bersama! beberapa teman-teman kami juga datang, seperti Meito, Mayu-chan, dan Yukari-san. Kami memesan KFC! (walau tentunya ditempat karaoke itu tidak menyediakan KFC)

Hari itu, aku baru tahu bahwa asisten-asistenku memiliki bakat menyanyi! hebat! misalnya saja Rinto saat duet dengan Mikuo. Mereka berdua dengan kompak mengatakan "Ladies and gentlemen!" saat hendak memulai lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Yuuma solo. Sedangkan aku? hanya makan es krim.

Tahun baru kali ini benar-benar meriah!

* * *

"Heh? meriah? sendirinya nggak nyanyi begitu," protes Mikuo sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, kenapa nggak nyanyi bareng Gaku-_san_? Gayanya Gaku-_san _'kan sudah erotis begitu," timpal Yuuma.

"Padahal saat itu aku ingin main dulu ke _game center_ di Ikebukuro..." ujar Rinto sambil melipat tangannya kebelakang kepala.

"Kau nggak ke kuil?" tanya Yuuma curiga.

"Habis karaoke aku kesana kok, dengan Lenka~" sahut Rinto santai. Mereka pun mulai membalik halamannya, kali ini dibagian akhir dari buku diary. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, mungkin sebentar lagi _sensei_ mereka akan datang.

"Bagian ini... bulan lalu 'kan?" tanya Mikuo setelah melihat tanggal catatan Kaito.

"Benar, kita pergi ke café waktu itu..." gumam Rinto.

* * *

**Date: 27 Juni xxxx**

**Now Playing: Juvenile – Meltdown - Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia  
**

Dear, Aisu...

Hari ini, aku dan asistenku pergi ke café. Karena penintaan naskah sudah selesai, jadi kami bermaksud untuk istirahat sebentar di café sambil minum. Disana kami membicarakan banyak hal.

Termasuk tentang cita-cita ketiga asistenku. Aku mendengarkan semua cerita mereka bertiga. Rinto yang suatu saat ingin menjadi mangaka yang hebat dan bisa meraih banyak penghargaan... Yuuma yang ingin menjadi illustrator, baik dalam pembuatan manga maupun light novel... Mikuo yang ingin menjadi mangaka yang hebat, sama seperti Rinto...

Aku mendengarkan cerita mereka semua. Walau mereka mengatakannya sambil tertawa dan terlihat tidak meyakinkan... tapi aku tahu, didalam diri mereka... mereka benar-benar berusaha. Aku sangat mendukung mereka.

Aku berdoa, agar apa yang mereka impikan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Untuk itu, selama jarak mereka masih dalam jangkauanku, aku akan berusaha memberi mereka pengalaman yang berguna untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka...

Dan aku yakin, mereka pasti bisa berkiprah lebih dari aku. Suatu saat nanti, aku bisa berkata pada orang-orang diluar sana... bahwa ketiga mangaka itu adalah teman-temanku yang hebat!

* * *

_Tes, tes, tes..._

Tiba-tiba terlihat titik-titik cairan bening jatuh dilantai.

"Huah! kok kau nangis, Mikuo!?" seru Yuuma yang kaget melihat Mikuo menitikkan air mata.

"K-Kau sendiri!? air matamu ngalir tuh kayak pancuran!" tunjuk Mikuo kearah Yuuma. Ia pun kaget dengan Yuuma yang menangis.

"Ah, i-iya..." gumam Yuuma yang mengusap tepi matanya yang basah – tidak sadar dirinya juga menitikkan air mata.

"Uwoah!? k-kau! hidungmu meler parah, Rinto! ingusmu keluar tuh!" seru Mikuo lagi.

"_Se-sensei_... hiks," ucap Rinto sambil terisak, – sekarang dimata Mikuo dan Yuuma, Rinto jadi benar-benar imut.

Rinto mengelap hidungnya, "_Sensei_ benar-benar memikirkan kita..." gumam Rinto. Mikuo dan Yuuma mengerti.

Ketiga asisten Kaito ini terharu setelah membaca catatan _sensei _mereka. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa Kaito begitu peduli pada mereka – padahal mereka selalu jahil.

Detik ini juga, masing-masing asisten Kaito ini sungguh-sungguh ingin mengabdi pada Kaito dan tidak akan berbuat tidak pada situasinya, menjahili, atau menggangu _sensei_-nya lagi.

"_Tadaimaa_..." seru Kaito yang baru saja pulang. Terlihat Kaito pulang dengan membawa sebuah tas berisi berbagai macam minuman kaleng.

"Maaf, aku pulang lama... kalian pasti sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Karena aku baru pindah kemari, jadi aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukan to... eh? kok kalian nangis?"

"_SENSEIII!_" seru Rinto, Mikuo dan Yuuma lalu berlari dan memeluk _sensei_-nya.

Kaito masih bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ketiga asistennya ini. Ia melihat kedalam, terlihat buku _diary _miliknya tergeletak dilantai.

'_Jangan-jangan... ah, biarlah...'_ batin Kaito. Sepertinya Kaito mengerti situasinya. Kaito hanya mengelus kepala ketiga asisten kesayangannya.

**Kekuatan Diary Kaito-sensei!/End**

* * *

**Nisshoku's Note:**

Halo, Yuu disini! makasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca fanfic nggak jelas aneh apa-apaan(?) ini! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sebelum liburan selesai, jadi aku mau puas-puasin buat fic, tapi hasilnya hancur seperti biasa... *pundung* Sebenarnya, di catatannya Kaito, aku mau isiin kaomoji gitu, tapi... ya sudahlah, begitu saja, dan saya tidak bisa membuat diary Kaito dengan baik...

Terus... jangan jahil kayak Rinto, Mikuo sama Yuuma ya, buka-buka diary orang~ #dihajar Rinto+Mikuo+Yuuma.

Ok, mungkin itu yang bisa saya sampaikan soal fic ini, krisar, saran dan kritik diterima lewat review... sekali lagi makasih sudah baca fanfic ini, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi! Bai~ Bai~ *lambaiin tangan*


End file.
